The Finer Things
by smut1956
Summary: Mac and Stella are on the brink of going from friends and coworkers to so much more. However, Stella has a confession to make that Mac never expected.
1. Chapter 1

CSI:NY and its characters are the property of CBS, Jerry Brukheimer and Anthony Zuiker. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Finer Things

During the first hint of spring…

Mac Taylor didn't expect this when he was finally ready to bed Stella Bonasera. They'd known each other in good times and bad before making the move into a dating relationship.

He'd followed the prescribed course—flowers, dinners, a show and now the obligatory walk in the park. During this the first major make-out session ignited after tentative kisses became sparked with passion. Mac was mentally trying to decide if he was going to get lucky before the third official date. He tried to ascertain whose apartment was closer while still keeping his lips and hands busy on Stella's hot body.

She'd slithered that lush body against him. Stella pried her lips from his to whisper in his ear, "Let's sit on the bench. I have a confession to make."

He leaned back to regain his power of thought and speech. "Do I need to Mirandize you?"

"Not quite." She pushed him onto the end of the nearest bench and looked around for anyone they might know. Satisfied she dropped on to Mac's lap and twined her arms around his neck. She smiled as his arms automatically bracketed her waist. "You sure are good at keeping a suspect in custody."

"I prefer this method to getting out the cuffs." Off Stella's beautifully arched eyebrow he admitted, "Well at least out in public or until we get better acquainted."

"As usual you're on target, for as long as we've been close there is a whole other world opening up to us."

"Regrets, Stella?" Mac caught his breath at the sudden realization she might be putting the brakes on the steps it had taken forever for him to make.

"Nary a one, the Fates have plotted our course—we're where we're meant to be."

"Okay." He tapped a finger to her nose. "Then what is holding us back from our next big step. Let me take you home with me."

"I'm not sure until you hear my confession. It'll sound ridiculous."

"I doubt anything on your mind is anything but important. But I can't determine that until you tell me."

"Your place is closer, however I'd prefer we go to my place."

Mac's heart quickened at the implication she was talking about making love. "Okay, wherever you're most comfortable, that's the destination that gets my vote." He took a deep breath and continued, "I hope you'll let me take you to bed and show you how much you mean to me."

"And you mean enough to me for me to confess something before we go any further."

"Stella, you are scaring me."

"Don't be afraid, well maybe when you know how shallow I am, you'll run."

"I could never think of you as shallow." Mac tightened his grip on her, "What is this all about? Just say it straight out."

"Fine. Mac, I want to spend the night with you and please, at my place."

"Didn't I already give the green light?" Mac paused, "I'm honored you're changing your no men policy tonight."

She blew out a frustrated breath. "That admission was never meant to include the team, my friends."

Mac allowed her off his lap when he sensed her impatience. "Stella, I'm sorry I brought it up. I wasn't trying to upset you or remind you of…"

"That's not it." She paced in front of the park bench gesturing passionately with her arms while Mac watched. "Up until now, I didn't let men spend the night. But Mac, it's imperative you understand, you're not men—you're _**the man**_. The man I want to love, the man I want to sleep with, to wake up with. Does that make sense and does it scare the Hell out of you?"

In that moment, his earlier doubts shattered and were replaced in quick succession with trepidation, longing and then exhilaration. He jumped up from the bench to grab her hand, "I'm _**the man **_right—you just said so and that means I can handle it all."

She was being tugged toward the park entrance. "You're suddenly in a really big hurry."

"Baby, you don't know the half of it." Mac pivoted to grab her up and toss her onto his back, piggyback style. "Time's a wasting, Bonasera, there's love to be made."

Stella wasn't often speechless; she'd remember this as one of the occasions. Even jaded New Yorkers were grinning and pointing as Mac trotted toward the nearest cab stand. She swooned a little in her mind because _**her man**_, her buttoned up, by the book Mac Taylor wasn't even panting hard as he carried her. This was a facet of his personality she hadn't suspected existed.

He was on sheer adrenaline so she wasn't heavy at all especially in his euphoric state of mind. Exhilaration like now could last be traced to his youth in Chicago when everything seemed possible. It did once again. Mac didn't want to let go of Stella's legs once they reached the line of waiting cabs. "Stella?"

"Got you covered, literally and figuratively, Mac." She waved an arm and then put two fingers to her mouth in a shrill whistle. "Oops, sorry Honey."

"Luckily, I have two ears and I applaud the eagerness." He dropped to one knee to allow her feet to touch the ground. As he held the cab door open for her, it would be the last time they would touch the ground in the real world sense. Mac and Stella were bent on touching the stars and touching each other's souls.

Stella's apartment was warm and welcoming. Tonight, it was even more so for the friends who were about to be lovers. From the time the cab door had closed until now; Stella's fingers were linked with his. She'd settled her head on his shoulder and when he'd cleared his throat to speak she'd shaken her head. The silence didn't concern Mac. He concluded Stella was right; this was too monumental a shift in their lives for small talk.

They'd stayed quiet after he paid the driver and she'd led him to the elevator. Words had never been necessary between them; however, someone had to say something now. She dropped his hand and unlocked her door. Stella tossed her most brilliant smile over her shoulder, "Welcome home, Darling. Welcome to my world."

Mac's happiness spiked off the scale. He closed the door with his foot and reached for Stella with anxious arms.

()()()

Stella watched Mac in the candlelight of her bedroom. She was glad they'd paused long enough to light the pillars before passion took over. He looked so sexy in the flickering light. Mac had carefully rolled off of her after they finished making love. Now, he was trying to settle next to her without straying far from her side.

She rose up onto her elbow and pushed him onto his back with a giggle. "Hey there, Marine."

"Uh, hi."

"Mac, get comfortable. Once you get your second wind, we're going again. After that, you sleep in my bed and when we get up, I'll make breakfast."

He stroked her bare shoulder, "Maybe I'd like you to be the main course."

"Lucky for me, we're not on the duty roster until tomorrow night."

"That's lucky for both of us. I'm starting to suspect that's how we ended up here."

"You mean I maneuvered this to happen since time was on our side?" She cocked her head at him, "I have experience with how your mind works Taylor, you were trying to decide if this could be construed as our third date and therefore, get lucky night. Remember, I've seen your game in action and it can be pretty lame."

"Not from where I'm sitting or rather reclining." He flicked her hair back from her face, "I'm '_**the man**_' and the most desirable woman in the world is within touching distance and we're not on the clock."

"Nice save, Mac."

The dark haired man shrugged, "I don't have a bag with me so I will have to head back to my place before our tour tomorrow night."

"Understood." Stella draped one of her long shapely legs over his well muscled thigh. "At least we use the same phone charger; I'll keep you charged up in every way possible."

Mac laughed, "More like draining me, not that I'm complaining. We have options…"

"Oh, I like options."

He gulped at the purr in her voice. "I definitely need to take more vitamins around you. I meant we can use my place for part of our romantic discovery time. You pack a bag and I will even carry it for you."

The candlelight couldn't disguise the veil of doubt falling over Stella's large expressive eyes. Tension now stirred the air that a short time before had been ruled by passion. Mac pushed his own anxiety down and waited for his lover to take the lead.

She bit her lip, fought back tears and took a deep breath. "The carrying is a lovely offer and one I haven't had in years, since my school days."

"But…"

"Yeah but, I don't sleep voluntarily at other places. It's a rule."

"Like the one you broke tonight and that you're now regretting?" Mac hated that there was a trace of doubt in his own voice.

"An exception for the most exceptional man I've ever known." A tear spilled out of her eye and down her cheek. "A man I don't deserve and who will be disappointed in me."

"That would make me anything but exceptional and I want to be the man you want and the man you want me to be." He let his thumb gently sweep over the tear, "Straight out, why don't you want to stay at my place. It's very nice and has an actual bedroom with walls and everything."

"Okay." Stella took a deep breath and blew it out before continuing. "Mac, what is the thread count on your sheets?"

"The what? The thread count? I don't have the faintest idea. I'm sure they meet the industry standards." He could hear himself babbling but she'd caught him off guard. "Do you have some kind of fabric allergy I don't know about?"

"Not a physical allergy, I don't like sheets that aren't, well, luxury counts." She looked away from his probing gaze, "I told you. I'm shallow. I wouldn't be surprised if you're disappointed in me."

"Darling, I could never be disappointed in you or think you're shallow. You're anything but…"

She sniffled, "You called me 'Darling' after I tell you I'm materialistic and mercenary. I don't deserve you."

"If a simple endearment earns tears, what's going to happen when I use the "L" word?"

To his surprise instead of turning toward him, Stella rolled away from him on the bed and he heard a sob muffled by the sheet. That reminded him of her question about linens. He slid across the bed and covered her body with his. "Tell me please, what is this all about?"

She placed her hand in his and stayed spooned against him. "I only sleep on sheets with ultrahigh thread counts."

"I see."

"These are 820 count and the blanket is a silk and cotton blend."

"My sheets are fine. I doubt they're this luxurious." Mac let his head rest on her shoulder, "That's why you never stayed over at a place when…"

"You mean at a lover's."

"Okay."

"Yes, that was one reason." It was Stella's turn to shrug, "I told you—shallow."

"Stop. Tell more about this preference."

She continued in a soft voice, "More like an obsession. When I was a kid, there was never anything of good quality. At St. Basil's, all the sheets and blankets were white and thin. They always smelled of bleach and there wasn't enough money for extras like fabric softener. That meant they were stiff and rough."

Mac pictured a small, curly haired girl searching for some comfort in a lonely, bleak life. He kept silent certain she wouldn't want pity. Instead, he simply tightened his grip on her and let her keep talking.

"And foster care. None of the families were wealthy meaning castoff sheets or mismatched odds and ends. Didn't matter if they were soft, they weren't your choice. Then, I figured out things could be different once I was on my own."

"You deserve the best of everything, Stella."

She eased out of his arms to lie on her back and look into his eyes. Stella ran her fingers through his hair. "I have the best now."

"How did you learn about what's top shelf?"

"It started in college when I bought a 'Bed-in-a-Bag' set. Everything was soft and matched for the first time in my life. I vowed I wouldn't live with mismatched, blah castoffs ever again." She indicated the linens with a wave of her hand, "I started going through linen departments in the better stores to learn more after I read an article about some celebrity's linen closet. Every time my pay grade went up so did my thread counts."

"Now, you're up to 820 and silk for the blankets, plus no white."

"I live ivory, gold or blue." She smiled as she gazed into his eyes, "Blue reminds me of your eyes. Up until now, if I couldn't be close to you I could surround myself with the color that is a pale imitation of your beautiful, soulful eyes."

Mac flushed at her compliment. "One more question for you to answer, do these wear better for the extra expense?"

"They do. At least that's what I tell myself."

"Then you can consider it a long term investment."

"In the interests of full disclosure, when they show any signs of wear or need repair—I get rid of them."

"It's your money."

"It is and I'm aware I'm excessive in terms of wanting things a certain way." Stella shrugged, "In my defense, I do donate them to charity."

"No defense needed."

She wiggled around to drape over him and ease him onto his back. "Then, I think I'll play offense. You should have your second wind."

He pulled her to him and seized her lips. After a hot kiss that melted any doubts she had about confiding her preference for life's finer things, Mac looked into those lovely sea siren's eyes. "How about we go shopping so I can upgrade my sheets?"

"Thank you, Mac." Stella smiled, "Maybe I can just loan you a set to start."

"We can negotiate some kind of deal. All good?"

Her smile faded a bit and she bit her lip. "Um, Mac—Honey, what are your towels made of?"

"My towels? I don't have a clue. Oh God, those need to measure up to certain standards too?"

She climbed on top of him, shook back her hair and then lowered herself onto him. She was wet and tight encasing him with her heat. Her voice took on a husky edge that accelerated his already rapid heartbeat. "No worries Mac, you more than measure up to my most important standard."

"Best news I've had in the last hour. Oh. God. Stella, yes…."

()()()

Mac had discovered he was happy to indulge Stella's desire for sleeping on high thread count sheets. It made her happy and was no hardship for him.

He'd learned that her preference for towels was uptown too. She leaned toward towels of Egyptian cotton with multi-twisted threads. Like her sheets, the few complete sets she had matched—no odd or worn pieces. As he'd promised, Mac priced a similar set of linens for his place. He'd gulped at the thought of spending hundreds of dollars for something he'd only use a few hours a night.

Besides, he didn't think he'd really discerned any noticeable difference to justify the expense. He was fine with Stella spending her money on items that psychologically made her feel better but he could live without them.

That was until he spent a night alone in his bed with his sheets. It was actually in his extra room. He couldn't face the master bedroom without Stella to share the bed. He grinned at what a sap he'd become, yes—he had it bad for this loveliest of women.

And he'd have to do without her tonight. Their schedules were at opposite ends of the clock. Mac was on a dayside tour to prep for a trial along with finishing up the plans for an upcoming lecture for visiting forensic techs. Stella remained on the night shift and without Mac around she'd be tied even more to the lab.

She'd ruefully laughed to Mac that she wouldn't even have time to stop by and tuck him in for bed. He'd laughed with her at the time, however now the reality of not having Stella next to him in bed left him feeling empty.

He stretched out on the guest room bed and waited for exhaustion to claim him. It was like the old days, he was on his back staring at the ceiling. This time he couldn't get comfortable in the bed. The sheets felt scratchy and unforgiving.

Reality struck in the instant he folded his arm behind his head and felt the pillow case. He hadn't only become used to Stella's lush curves and her silken hair whispering over his body to delight and satisfy him. The smooth, soft caress of the linens combined with her warm sensuality had spoiled him for the mundane and monastic.

Mac now wanted the luxury along with craving the companionship and presence of Stella. Or at least the promise her absence would only be temporary. A sigh slipped from his lips as he sat up in bed certain he wouldn't be getting any sleep. Instead, he reached for his laptop to put his time to good use.

Anyone familiar with Mac would have recognized that intense gaze as total concentration. However, they would have been stunned to see it honed in on jewelry websites as he researched diamond and wedding sets.

He loved Stella and wanted to make sure he offered her something worthy of a woman who recognized Tiffany's from a satellite photo.

Whatever ring Mac picked he'd also pick up a gift card for some pricey store's linen department. He wanted green sheets and towels to mirror his beloved's haunting eyes.

Yes, without your own goddess and 820 count sheets, sleep was overrated.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N-In my world Jessica Angell didn't die, she survived the shooting and as soon as she regained consciousness Flack put an engagement ring on her finger and married her as soon as she could walk down the aisle with the whole team there...hmmm, maybe that's a story for another day. Still this fact figures into this chapter. I went for the schmaltz._**

**_()()()  
_**

During the height of summer…

New York City was melting and tempers frayed everywhere. Mac had done a special tour with the Mayor and Police Commissioner as a media stunt to reassure a sweltering city that the N.Y.P.D. higher-ups were doing what they could to keep a lid on the five boroughs.

But the only thing people really cared about was when the oppressive heat would break. Then, that would end the rolling brownouts along with the pleas to cut back on power usage. That meant that despite the media circus Mac had been shanghaied into, the lead item on the newscasts would be meteorologists predicting a storm moving in to break the heat before the break of dawn.

At least that's what Mac figured the lead item would be, he had other plans for his before bed hours. He noticed his building's elevator was going a little slower or maybe he was looking for a faster trip home.

Mac wanted out of the heat, out of his suit and into Stella's loving embrace. He let himself into their new condo balancing a small bakery box in the hand not holding his keys. He was pleased to note she'd used the second lock; she didn't always take that extra safety step when she was home alone.

He kicked the door shut gently when he noticed darkness cloaking the interior. Mac strained his ears and didn't hear music playing, a constant when Stella was puttering around. He glanced up and noticed the ceiling fans she'd insisted on for every room were motionless.

All the clues slowed him down more than the heat. He quietly slipped out of his jacket and headed for the kitchen. Mac placed the box in the refrigerator while grabbing the pitcher of chilled water with his other hand. Stella kept it filled and spiked with thin slices of lemon.

The temptation to chug it straight out of the pitcher nearly won out. He shook off that idea and grabbed a glass. He guzzled down its entire contents as he hung on the refrigerator's open door. It was an old trick from those childhood days during hot Chicago summers. But these days there was no parent to yell at him for wasting electricity. These days the whole city was breathing down his neck to save power.

Mac shut the door and noticed the condo's air conditioning was on, it just wasn't cranking out as much cool relief as usual. He thought he heard a distant shout of thunder from Mother Nature. He encouraged her with a soft, "Bring it on."

Thirst quenched, he moved to secure and seek. He locked the deadbolt, stored his gun and kicked off shoes. He picked them up and draped his abandoned suit jacket over his arm before heading down the hall to the closed master bedroom door.

He eased it open to step inside. Here he could hear the gentle whirring of the ceiling fan and some light from the cityscape outside the drawn shades lit up the room enough to see the blades turning to supplement the air conditioning.

Mac listened to Stella's even breathing and let that sound remind him he truly was home. He could give thanks for another day they were together and safe. He prayed for that intention at the start of every day and then prayed his thanks for it being granted at day's end.

It wasn't easy to fight the impulse to wake her; actually he tabled that impulse until after a quick shower. There was always the chance she'd wake up and join him in the master bath if she heard the water running. If not he decided, she really needs the rest.

()()()

Okay, so Stella really needed the rest. Mac came out of their bathroom with one of the Egyptian cotton bath sheets with multi-twisted threads wrapped around his waist. He had come to appreciate their absorbency, coverage and plush feeling. He sighed, the towel looked even better on Stella.

Of course, so did the sheets. He knew she'd be naked under the top sheet covering her body despite the heat. She said being covered made it easier for her to sleep. Mac had laughed at the picture she presented at these times—elegant, long legs hanging out with the sheet draping from her hips to across her shoulder almost like gowns seen on countless Greek goddesses.

She had laughed with him before nudging him and reminding Mac that he liked to sleep on his back with his arm behind his head. Stella had giggled that it was his thinking pose and proof his magnificent brain never completely turned off.

He thought now about the room's layout allowing him to slip toward one of the dressers. Mac fumbled for matches and lit the pillar candle sitting on top of the rich, dark wood. No floral scents for Stella, the air picked up notes of spice and moss. The flair of the match and the sound of it striking didn't rouse her.

So Mac simply stared in the candlelight at his reason for living. He could make out her legs and that one shoulder gleaming golden in the candlelight. The glint of her wedding set caught the flame's glow. The drape of the sheet held his eyes and he bent over whispering, "Hello, precious."

Mac gently kissed the sheet pulled taut over the slight rounding of her abdomen. He nuzzled tenderly hoping this would be the time he'd feel their baby stirring in Stella's womb. Instead, he heard the clink of her engagement ring and wedding ring on the chain around her neck as her fingers combed through his damp hair. She sounded half asleep, "Mac…."

He turned his face to kiss her hand. He let his hand cradle her stomach. "You were out like a light."

"Guess so. How was the ride-along circus?"

"Pointless since the weather is about to break." He tilted his head toward the window, "Listen."

Thunder and lightning were picking up in frequency and intensity. If they'd been nearer to ground level they would have seen trees waving back and forth like dancers in a frantic production number.

"We need a break." Her hand trailed down his bare arm. "You've had a shower. I guess I really was out."

"Trust me, if I'd have come this close to you before taking the shower the smell would have awakened you." His hand soothed her stomach, "And I'd have frightened our baby into never wanting to come out."

"Bite your tongue." There was a smile in her voice, "Besides I like it when you're sweaty: very virile, very sexy. I think that explains why I'm in my present condition."

"No, that's explained by the fact that you're bewitching and the woman I love more than anything or anyone." He admitted, "And we've pretty much been insatiable since that first night."

"At least you made an honest woman out of me before I got pregnant though just barely. You should be aware Mac: there is a pool for the date of conception."

His groan widened her smile, "That's the downside to working with scientists driven to be precise." He arched up to kiss Stella. It began lightly at first before their tongues tangled and the temperature in the room seemed to rise. Mac eased back, "Speaking of driven, one good thing came out of me being driven around."

"Do tell, Darling."

"We were in Little Italy and I brought a couple of cannoli home for us or for you since you love them."

She sighed and leaned back onto the pillow. "Thanks for thinking of me but this heat has me too sluggish to eat. No appetite."

"Stella, please don't tell me that. I thought you…"

"Learned my lesson? I did. I had some Greek yogurt and some fruit when I came home along with plenty of water. I don't want either of us scared again."

He nodded remembering the day early in her pregnancy when he'd been working in the lab. He'd heard Don Flack shout for Sheldon Hawkes. Mac realized he'd just seen Stella with Flack. Mac abandoned the evidence he was studying leaving the lab techs open mouthed when he went tearing down the hall.

Stella had fainted and Flack caught her before she hit the ground. Sheldon helped carry her to Mac's office couch and she was just coming around when Mac hit the doorway running at full speed. Mac had insisted they head for the ob after being talked out of a trip to the E.R. It ultimately was determined that Stella was dehydrated and hadn't eaten anything. She agreed to be more careful about keeping fuel in her body. The couple didn't know that everyone on their team started keeping extra water and healthy snacks around just in case. No one wanted to see that look of fear on Mac's face again.

Mac shuddered at the memory of her pale face. Stella intuitively understood and drew him forward. She kissed him and murmured, "I'm fine. We're fine. And the change in the weather will help revive my appetite."

"It better or I'll be forced to be a bully and make you eat things like cannoli."

They laughed and fell back onto the pillows. She smiled expecting him to cover her body with his. Mac surprised her by taking her left foot peeking out of the sheet and beginning a gentle massage.

She moaned, he smiled and increased the pressure. Stella was over the morning sickness and most of her weight gain was all baby. However, the heat wave seemed to bring on swelling in her extremities. It forced her to abandon her heeled boots and shoes for flatter footwear. But the worst was the swelling in her hands. It made her rings too tight and she'd tearfully removed them and then turned weeping into Mac's arms.

Jessica Angell Flack and Lindsay Monroe Messer came to the rescue when Mac mentioned Stella's distress to their respective husbands. The women called her to commiserate telling Stella they'd had the same thing happen in their pregnancies. They suggested she wear the rings on a chain around her neck.

Mac heard about the solution and immediately offered to take her to a jewelry store. Stella laughed for the first time since her hands swelled up and reminded her husband she had plenty of chains already in her possession. She asked him to help her sort through them and together they made a choice. They threaded her diamond engagement ring and wedding band onto the fine gold chain. Mac then pushed her hair aside to fasten the chain around her neck and tenderly kissed the nape of her neck before she turned into his arms. This time her tears were of happiness.

Stella hadn't removed the chain since. It was the glint of the chain, precious metals and diamonds around her neck that caught Mac's eyes on the threshold of the bedroom. He continued the massage now and added the other foot alternating his ministrations. She propped herself up on her elbows, "Mac, you sure know how to spoil a girl."

"Pretty good for someone with no game."

"I suspect you have a better game than you let on at the time and selfishly, I'll be keeping that secret."

"You're the only one that needs to know."

"Believe it and what I need now is for you to come up here and kiss me."

As Mac moved toward his wife on the bed, she reached out and ripped the towel away from his waist. However, her fingers strayed back below his waist and she grabbed him with a wicked grin. "I'm recharged by the foot massage and am also ready for the cannoli."

He hissed as her grip tightened and she continued, "But to do complete justice to them and get the most out of the filling I think I need to give my mouth some exercise on a similarly shaped object."

"I did buy the larger size cannoli."

"Better still." Stella inclined her head to coax him onto the bed with her. Once he complied she took her free hand and swept it over his body. "After we're done here, I want to go for a walk in the rain."

"Stella, look out there." Mac indicated the window, "That storm's not going to let up."

She purred at him, "By the time I'm finished with you, that storm will have burned itself out. Us, not so much."

Mac looked a little bit nervous and that delighted his wife even more as she went to work on him using her mouth and hands while slithering her body built for sin over his lower body.

He fisted his hands into the sheets remembering luxury linens would take the strain. Mac also recalled something Don Flack and Danny Messer had told him about pregnancies. The second trimester included an uptick in the woman's desire.

_Or as Don had cautioned, "I'm telling you Mac, when they give out that trimester's prenatal vitamins they oughta include Viagra for the father-to-be. It's the only way you can get ahead." Danny had nodded solemnly in agreement._

Maybe they were right Mac thought and then his mind was wiped clean when Stella took him flying into pleasure and release with only the sheets tethering him to Earth.

()()()

Stella was correct, as usual in Mac's world. In the time it took her to finish having her way with him and then directing her own bout of pleasure, she was hungry and relaxed. She turned Mac on all over again with the sensuous and R-rated way she ate the cannoli. He was ready to take her back to bed and turned them back toward the bedroom hallway.

Instead, she detoured Mac to the window, "See no more storms. Let's get dressed and head out."

"Darling, can't we just admire it from in here?"

"Maybe you don't want to be seen with me. I'm starting to look like a beached whale and that's not very romantic."

Don and Danny had also warned Mac about this phase of pregnancy. He had rehearsed some lines and fervently hoped they'd suffice. "You don't look anything like a beached whale. You look beautiful and desirable. In fact, I'd like to head back into the bedroom."

Stella tilted her head and sized him up. "Did you get that out of the manual written by men who've been through this before?"

"Of course not, wait—there's a manual?" He gave her a small smile, "I'm just lucky that what sounds like a line is the absolute truth."

"You may not feel that way about me in a few months."

"I'm not likely to change my opinion but ask any time." He grabbed an umbrella out of the closet and headed toward the door.

Her look of reproach froze him in place, "What, Stella?"

"Mac, it's not a romantic walk in the rain with an umbrella."

"I don't want you catching a chill."

"Then we'll leave a few towels by the door and I promise to strip out of my clothes the second we're inside. I'll even add some dance steps as I peel them off."

He sighed, "If we have a daughter, I'll never win an argument at home again."

Stella laughed and reached for his hand. They rushed down the hall, slid into the elevator and rocketed to the lobby. Theirs was a quiet building especially on what had become a dark and stormy night.

The pounding thunderstorms had tapered into a gentle rain. The temperature had plummeted with the storm to a comfortable range. She tugged her husband by the hand loving him for humoring her whim. Mac had loosened up in their time as a couple; smiling and laughing openly more than anyone could ever recall. Those closest to them realized that he'd found contentment.

The baby on the way brought Mac more fulfillment and joy than he'd ever had or hoped for in his life. Something other than work now centered him.

He followed Stella's lead as they walked toward the nearest corner. But he skirted the puddles on the sidewalk while she scampered through them. They were just about to the corner when she rounded on him to pull him into an embrace. Mac noticed they were under a streetlight and it made the rain drops left on the trees sparkle like diamonds.

Stella sparkled even brighter as she draped her arms around his neck. Blue eyes met green, "So this was your plan all along, to get me to kiss you."

"You are a crack investigator, Taylor in every facet of your life." Her smile was luminous, "Mac, a kiss in the rain…"

"Well, as long as we're here." He slipped his arms around her waist and bent his head to take her lips. Her scent and softness combined with the rain to wind around him and invade every pore.

The kiss was all innocence and tenderness. It spoke of promises made and promises to come. The rain blessed their union with its version of gentle caresses.

As the kiss continued to ride its course Mac tightened his hold on Stella. She pressed closer to him on her own. This position made him more conscious of the changes in her body. Her breasts were fuller and her stomach was filling out.

Then something changed for Mac. Stella appeared to be motionless in his arms but he felt movement. Their kiss changed as Stella began to smile. She unwound one of her arms from his neck and used it to bring his hand from her waist to between their bodies.

Mac gaped in wonder when she placed his hand on her rounded abdomen and proclaimed, "Someone else wants in on our action. What do you think of that Daddy or is it going to be Papa?"

"Stella." Her name had fallen from his lips like a prayer. "Was that? Did I feel? Does it hurt? Are you all right? God, there it is again. I feel our baby."

His hand stayed where it was as she used hers to cup his face and kiss him. There was wetness there, not from the rain but from his tears.

"Oh, Mac." She let one of her hands cover his. "It's real and you can believe in our reality and be happy. It's allowed."

He swallowed hard. He didn't mind Stella seeing his tears because she understood him. He had felt these tentative explorations into a new world before when friends or relatives were expecting a baby. However, these stirrings came from his child, the happiness he'd longed for and never expected to get.

Ultimately, Mac was a man of action. "Okay, time to head back, get you undressed and little one, we'll get your Mommy wrapped up in one of those Egyptian cotton towels she loves."

"Hey, I converted you to liking them too."

"I can't resist any of your temptations, Stella." Mac turned her to head back home keeping one arm around her waist and his opposite hand protecting their unborn child. "Once we're there, I'm going to take both of you back to bed where I can put my face down where you are Taylor-baby-to-be. We'll have a long talk and I'll hope you do some more showing off for your old man."

Stella laughed and the carefree sound shot straight to his heart. Yes, Danny and Don had offered hints and advice but they hadn't come close to telling him how incredible it would be to feel his child move for the first time. It was one of the things that defied description, defied words.

However some things weren't beyond words. "I love you Stella and thank you."

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

During the midst of winter's glow…

Mac Taylor never thought he'd be enamored enough with anyone to watch them sleep. Yet, here he was on a cold winter night in New York City radiant inside the warmth of his home doing just that. With Stella there it already had built-in warmth. The décor matched that innate quality of his wife's.

No muted tones or pastels, everything was vibrant and alive with color. Still, conservative Mac was more comfortable and at home here than any other place he'd ever lived.

Much of it of course, had to do with his living situation. Currently, his beautiful wife was nestled under the sheets and blankets temporarily dead to the world. He was certain those green eyes would be opening shortly when duty called.

The duty lay on his lap. Mac had one foot flat on the floor and the other folded over that leg at a right angle to cradle the blanket holding their son. The six week old baby at the moment was asleep like his mother but Mac recognized the signs that hunger would shortly rouse him.

Until then, Mac reveled in his blessings and good fortune. He had more than he'd less than a year ago and more than he'd ever dreamed of having in his arms: a wife and child. He'd love them and protect them with every fiber of his being whether they were awake or asleep like now.

Stella woke up and automatically reached out a hand for Mac. His side of the bed was empty and cool to the touch but she sensed he was close. He rarely left her or the baby after his work day ended.

Her breasts were heavy with milk meaning she should be hearing filtered little stirrings coming through the baby monitor. Instead, the noises warning of wailing in hunger were clearer and closer prodding her to sit up quickly and turn toward the bedroom window.

The sight of her husband holding their son up and kissing him caught at her heart. She smiled and Mac focused on her, returning that beaming grin.

"You're busted, sir."

"What?" Mac tried to look innocent as he turned their baby boy around. "I was thinking of you. That's why I took the monitor with me."

"Sure." Her smiled widened, "How long ago did you pick him up?"

"I heard him making those sounds he makes when he needs his diaper changed." Mac shrugged, "By changing him right away, he went back to sleep and you had a few more minutes of rest."

"Well, rest time is over for now. Bring our boy over please." Stella focused fully on her husband's attire noticing he was wearing only a pair of flannel drawstring pants. She laughed as she pointed to Mac's bare chest, "Oh Mac Darling, he got you again."

Mac looked embarrassed. "I was rushing to keep him from completely waking up and waking you too."

"You have to keep the clean diaper over him while taking off the dirty one to avoid those errant showers." She tilted her head, "Or maybe he has my ability to aim and hit the target."

"Hey, he's here so my aim can't be that bad." He told their son, "Between you and your Mommy, your old man gets no respect."

"Of course you do." Stella held out her arms for the baby. "Thank you for being such a huge help. Let me do my part now."

Mac laid the baby in her arms and backed up watching his wife coo to their son, "_Άngelos mas_."

He was familiar with that Greek phrase since the pregnancy. He echoed her, "Yes, our angel." Her nursing pillow was close by and Mac retrieved it and set it down as Stella undid the baseball style pajama top she wore with loose pajama pants. Mac tucked the sheets and blankets around them to avoid any chance of a chill.

He never tired of watching this most natural and maternal of acts. She beamed at the baby, "All right, McCanna Boyd Taylor, III, time for you to help Mommy feel better and useful. Daddy has been doing the hard stuff."

Despite the exhausting schedule dictated by life with a newborn Stella glowed. The womanly beauty of pregnancy had blossomed into a stunning vitality evident not only to Mac but everyone who knew Stella. Her edges were softer and she had more patience. That loving nature open to everyone expanded to reflect Stella's fulfillment and satisfaction in her role as a wife and mother.

The baby latched on to her breast with a small gurgle. His blue eyes were wide and alert focusing on Stella. She crooned words, songs and nonsense alternating between English and Greek with an occasional glance away from the baby to Mac. Their emotions were right on their faces, no words required.

Mac reluctantly tore himself away to go to the kitchen. Stella could get thirsty while nursing McCanna and Mac liked to have water or juice on hand for her. He quickly got the drinks and retrieved the baby monitor from his desk.

Back in their bedroom he replaced the monitor on the dresser and set the drinks within her reach. Stella smiled her thanks dropping her focus for a second on their son. Mac thought, that's my boy, as he noticed the baby's small hand on Stella's breast to recapture his mom's attention.

Stella caught Mac staring and shook her head lovingly before leaning forward slightly. Mac interpreted that signal and went to their bed. He moved the pillows before stretching one leg behind Stella. Mac bracketed the outside of her legs with his and then stuffed the pillows behind his back.

He settled against the headboard and carefully snaked his arms around Stella's waist. She sighed as she nestled on Mac's chest. Their son continued his feeding without missing a beat.

Mac was swamped again with overwhelming love and gratitude. Stella had stood by him for years, been patient with him and became the greatest love of his life once Mac woke up to his destiny.

"Thank you.", he whispered.

She angled her head around to kiss him and stroked his arm with her free hand. "My pleasure and thank you. What were you doing while waiting for McCanna to give you an excuse to pick him up?"

"Okay, I really am busted." Mac eased a hand from Stella's waist to stroke the baby's sleeper clad leg. "I wanted everything set in place for the lab tomorrow including back up plans for weather or absenteeism so I can go with you."

"Feel comfortable enough to go with us after all the planning? If not, I can manage on my own."

"No way, Stella." Mac was adamant to everyone that he was going to be as involved as possible with his son's life. There were six week checkups scheduled for his wife and their baby tomorrow. Stella had made the appointments for as early as possible well aware of Mac's hours and also his desire to go with them.

Mac inclined his head toward the window. "Looks like weather could be a factor and I'll feel better with both of us in the car. Besides, I want to be with you."

"You're most welcome; I speak for our son too." She cherished the fact he was there and supportive as their life moved further into this new chapter. Stella switched the baby to her other breast. There was awe on Mac's face at Stella's grace and ability to make all this seem easy.

It was in contrast to her long, hard labor to deliver McCanna. It was one of the rare times in his life that forced Mac to take a backseat. He could only support his wife and hated that helpless feeling. But, she'd never wavered in her resolve to safely bring their baby into the world. He was more in love with her than ever. And when the ob presented him with the healthy baby boy to bring to Stella, Mac's world became brighter and happier.

He was around as much as he could be and was anxious to hear from the doctors how Stella and McCanna were progressing. Stella in the last few days had wanted to resume making love. Mac would probably have his guy card revoked for telling Stella they should wait for the doctor's okay. However, they'd had a great make-out session that left them torn between anticipation and frustration.

Stella's arm brushed his as she set her drink back on the nightstand. "He's slowing down a bit and will be ready for his crib soon. I'll change him this time and we'll see how long he goes. The pediatrician can let me know how much more pumping I can do. I love watching you give McCanna his bottles."

"Whatever is best for him and you is what's best for me." He bent over to kiss McCanna's head before kissing Stella. This kiss was warm and intimate reminding them of all they'd shared.

She gratefully cuddled closer To Mac. "I love you and I realize I'm lucky. I remember when I vowed to have the finer things in life, hence my shallow obsession with things like linens."

"Not shallow, you deserve those linens and anything else that gives you the special feeling of belonging that you missed as a little girl."

"I was silly. Those are just things. However, with you, the man I love and our son, my dream come true—I have _**the**_ _**finest**_ things life has to offer. I promise to stay honed in on that and to make sure both of you never feel anything but special."

"We'll do the same for you."

"Perfect and fine with me."

Finally, all was fine with their world after a long and often difficult road travelled separately and together. They would continue together to protect and cherish life's finest things as their journey continued.

The End


End file.
